Powerless
by bloodywriter83
Summary: The Mad Hatter decided that it was time to take action... even if it wasn't part of Break's plans. Written for the Pandora Hearts Kinkmeme. Pairing: Break/Gilbert.
1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened, he had been speaking to a very young Gilbert, a little servant boy who had just lost his beloved master to the darkness of the Abyss. He had ignored it back then, caressing the smooth skin of the boy's cheek. After all, it had only been a small gesture, a meaningless show of affection.

But over the years, these occurences were increasing in frequency, at a rate that alarmed even himself. Telling his Chain off had done nothing but earn him an amused Mad Hatter.

_Take him as you truly desire while he's still fresh, pure, untainted... or__**I**__will,_ was the only warning he got from the usually silent creature and that was days ago.

Break had to admit. The boy had grown quite _handsome_...

Just then, a carriage stopped in the front yard.

_Speak of the devil..._ Break watched from the upstairs window as Gilbert Nightray alighted, carrying a groggy Oz Vessalius and followed by an irate Black Rabbit, Alice. Somehow, watching the raven-haired young man fall over himself just to please his master was both amusing and irritating... at times.

Unfortunately, today, all he fell was irritation... and surprisingly bitterness and anger. He scowled at no one in particular before moving away from the window... except that he didn't.

He looked at his reflection in the window and watched himself smile. "Hello, Xerxes~ I hope you don't mind me borrowing your body for a while."

_Mad Hatter?!_

The Chain pressed a hand on the glass, licking his lips as Gilbert had somehow dropped Oz in favor of arguing with Alice. "I just came to catch myself a pretty little raven."

_And you think I'd just let you do as you please?_ Break argued, trying to wrest back control of his body but to no avail.

"I warned you," the Hatter whispered. He turned away and started walking down the empty hallway. "You humans take too much time deciding whether or not you actually want something when the answer's obvious right from the start. And soon, it's a missed opportunity here, a little regret there... No wonder you creatures come to us, Chains, so often."

_Go to the Abyss, you bastard. Give me back my body. You can't just-_

"Oh shush, dear Xerxes and just watch, learn and enjoy the show~"

~*~

There was something weird about Break's behavior tonight. Not that the man was normal to begin with, exposing them to situations with varying degrees of the strange and the weird (and sometimes disturbing) on a daily basis. Gilbert couldn't put his finger on it but something was definitely off... different.

It started with those looks, the same look that stupid rabbit gets when she's eying a piece of meat, like some starving beast stalking his prey. Then the touches... Not that there was anything wrong with Break touching him except that...

_...they lingered._

It sent shivers down Gilbert's spine and not in a bad way. As inappropriate as it was, he didn't want Break to stop. Those touches were light, almost teasing, making him all the more aware of the other man. It was somewhat exciting.

He had to admit. He wasn't so blind in his devotion to Oz that he wouldn't notice just how good-looking his boss was, among all his rather strangely endearing qualities. He had fantasized about the older man perhaps around once or twice... Alright, alright. It was more than that. It had been embarrassing trying to explain why his sheets had to be changed so often but that was in the past.

And there it was again. Break's hand was on his, staying longer than was necessary especially since he was just passing a plate of pastries over. He stared at the hand for a moment before slowly (shyly) glancing at the owner of said hand. Break was busy maintaining his conversation with Lady Sharon and Oz to pay Gilbert's confused stare any heed.

_Maybe the stupid clown's just messing with my head._ The younger man fumed silently, but he made no attempt to remove his hand. The older man was forever teasing him. ("Bullying little Raven is so much fun~") There's no way his boss could possibly know how he felt right? Gilbert's eyes strayed to the doll on Break's shoulder. Emily had been strangely silent all night.

He lowered his gaze back to his tea. It had been odd when the pale-haired man hadn't even once used her to make fun of either him or the stupid rabbit. It just seemed... _wrong_ somehow.

He hadn't had time to wonder about it further when Break started stroking the back of his hand. His eyes flew to the older man, face heating up. _No way..._

Break, as if sensing his incredulous stare, tilted his head in Gilbert's direction, licking his lips before those same lips curled into a knowing smirk, his red eye filled with the promise of more mischief.

Completely unsettled and aroused, Gilbert pulled away, quickly making his excuses and fled, leaving his companions baffled at his behavior, save for one amused Hatter. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Are you happy now?_ Break muttered darkly as the Mad Hatter navigated down the corridor after escorting a giggling Lady Sharon to her room as was custom when the pale-haired man was available. _You've probably alienated that idiot boy from me for good. And just when he's become so useful too..._ He would've crossed his arms and turned away from his Chain in annoyance but he didn't exactly have full use of his own body at the moment. So he settled for silently fuming and sulking instead.

Sharon, as perceptive as she was, had noticed the difference in his movements and behavior but instead of suspecting that something was wrong, it had just turned on her "girl" mode, inevitably dragging Oz and Alice into the conversation as soon as Gilbert left.

Break cringed as the lady gushed about his newfound love and how horribly romantic it was. Oz, on the other hand, with a few choice words, promised him a slow and painful death, one involving carving his heart out with a dull spoon and the removal of _certain_ body parts that are better off left unsaid in polite company, should he hurt the Nightray.

Alice, the dear girl, decided to add her two cents and said, "Guh. _Figures._ You're probably the only one crazy enough to fall for that seaweed head."

The Chain controlling his body laughed them off as if it was all a joke, thoroughly amused. Break on the other hand, was not.

"It's not as if you don't do your damnest to antagonize him on a daily basis. Why push him away when you could be enjoying yourselves?" the Mad Hatter countered with a smirk. "If he's as useful as you say he is, then I'm simply adding another area for which you can use him for. One use you've deliberately left out because of your indecisiveness."

_You dirty-_

The Chain wagged a finger. "Dear, dear Xerxes. You realized it too, didn't you?" he said smugly, "That boy..."

Break couldn't deny it. Even though he had absolutely no control over what the Mad Hatter was making him do, it didn't block out the sensations his body experienced.

He had felt Gilbert _shiver_ and _tremble_ at his touch ("He's so sensitive~" the Mad Hatter purred.) but the stupid boy didn't have enough sense to pull away. Break had marvelled about the soft, smooth skin and the warmth of the young man's hand. Then, he saw the Nightray blush beautifully, a positive response to an inappropriate advance. His heart skipped a beat.

And with the Mad Hatter's keen senses, he had smelled it.

"...he liked it~" the Chain finished.

Gilbert had been _aroused_ with just a simple touch and a look of lust and mischief.

All these had served to send heat straight to his groin and his mind, briefly, into the gutter. And in all honesty, _that_ wasn't just the Hatter alone.

Break shook himself from his wandering thoughts. It didn't matter. _It __**shouldn't **__matter,_ he thought with a hint of bitterness. Once they retire to his room and control returned to him, it'll all be over and will be forgotten by morning.

He sighed in relief as his Chain finally opened the door to his room. But he was shocked when all the Mad Hatter did was toss Emily onto the bed and they were once more in the hallway. It didn't take much for him to know just where the Hatter had intended to go.

_No,_ he snarled, _Leave the boy be._

The Mad Hatter simply laughed. "Come now, Xerxes~ Where's the fun in that? Those big doe eyes, like a puppy begging for a bone, a smidgen of affection from his master... How could I possibly ignore such an open invitation~? Would you truly resist such a tempting offer?"

_...Go to the Abyss._

The Chain laughed harder before licking his lips in anticipation. "Don't worry, Xerxes. We'll both enjoy this just as our dear little raven will~"

~*~

Gilbert, dressed in only his nightshirt, tossed restlessly in bed, unable to banish the thoughts of Xerxes Break from his mind, at least long enough to let himself sleep.

_That stupid clown,_ he thought as he finally gave up on trying to sleep. _This is all__**his**__fault._

He should feel absolutely mortified and he did but... at the same time, he felt giddy, almost high, on the man's earlier possessive attention alone.

No amount of cold showers could turn down the heat Break's knowing, sensual smile and lust-filled gaze evoked. But it didn't keep Gilbert from trying to muffle his voice as he worked himself to completion.

Just thinking about the older man was enough to make him feel like a horny teeenager all over again...

Like it was doing now.

_Damn it all,_ Gilbert scowled as he closed his eyes, willing his body to get a grip. But the traitorous part of his body remained hard as the image of the red-eyed man licking his lips as he leered at the Nightray came to mind.

"Gilbert-kun~"

The raven-haired young man's eyebrows furrowed in consternation. Even his own mind was betraying him, conjuring Break's voice to serve as more fodder for his fantasies.

"Ne, ne, Raven~"

_That's strange._ It sounded almost as if the man was right beside him...

Just then, lips pressed against his ear and a voice purred, _"Gilbert-kun~"_

He stiffened, almost afraid to open his eyes only to find that it was all in his head, but he did it anyway.

He stared uncomprehending at the source of his sexual torment for a few minutes as the man smiled at him, giving him a small wave. "Good evening, Gilbert~"

_This... this is a dream..._ Gilbert blinked at the pale-haired man before raising a hand to Break's cheek. _It has to be._ He gasped as the older man pressed a kiss on his palm and encouraged him to keep going.

The young man, feeling emboldened, slid his fingers down to trace Break's lips lightly, whispering, "This is a dream... You're not real..."

Break smirked, licking a finger before drawing it into his mouth, sucking on it then letting it go with an obscenely wet sound. Gilbert was mesmerized, completely entranced by the act. It felt so real!

"B-Break!" he rasped, his throat suddenly feeling dry as the other man clambered on top of him, pausing for a moment, just long enough for him to see that smirk widen into a mischievous smile, before crushing their lips together in a brutally possessive kiss.

Gilbert didn't even think to resist as he opened his mouth, granting the red-eyed man permission to pull him into a deeper kiss, hands tangling in each other's hair as their tongues twisted and curled against each other, making lasciviously wet sounds in between moans that the raven-haired young man soon realized was his own.


	3. Chapter 3

All too soon the older man pulled away, earning him a groan of frustration from the Nightray. Break, must've been pleased with his reaction, purring out Gilbert's name before kissing up the younger man's jawline then down his neck, pausing to suck at the junction between his neck and shoulder, while pale, sword-calloused hands slowly trailed up his legs, raising his nightshirt to bunch up around his chest.

Gilbert whimpered, gripping the sheets tightly, as lips closed around a pert nipple while a hand stimulated the other. His hips bucked as the hand on his chest just moments ago curled around his obvious arousal, teasingly, while the older man kissed and licked lower down his torso, pausing to nip playfully at his navel before drawing back.

Break stared at him, hungrily devouring him with his crimson gaze. Gilbert blushed as that lone eye slowly came to rest on his hard length, the older man licking his lips as if he were eying a feast fit for a king.

_No way... This is one hell of a vivid dream..._ Gilbert thought.

He hadn't realized though that he had said it out loud until Break laughed. "Is that what you think, my dear little raven~?" the pale-haired man asked, sounding very much amused.

Gilbert didn't have enough time to formulate a reply before Break parted his lips, eagerly taking him into his mouth.

"Ah!" the Nightray gasped, hands flying up to tangle in that pale hair, hips bucking, body arching in pleasure.

The older man tensed, his eye widening, making a slight choking sound before closing his eye, relaxing and allowing Gilbert to set the pace as he hummed, sending jolts of pleasure throughout the young man's body.

With his blood roaring in his ears, Gilbert was barely aware of the loud, dirty noises he was making for a very pleased Hatter.

The stimulating pleasure was too much. As much as he wanted to draw it out, to prolong it, Gilbert couldn't take it anymore. Screaming the older man's name, he thrust deep into that hot, wet mouth and came.

**Hard.**

Break pulled away suddenly, letting a jet of semen land on his face. The younger man had expected the pale-haired man to say something derogatory for it and in effect, kill the mood. But instead, the man just purred and sighed contentedly like a well-fed pet, as he cleaned himself up, licking the white essense from his fingers like it was the sweetest cream.

Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut, panting, trying to regain his breath, thinking that this highly erotic dream was over and Break would be gone once he opened his eyes.

So he was surprised when the bed shifted, accompanied by the sound of heavy clothing thumping onto the floor. His eyes flew open in shock just as Break straddled his hips, took his hand and placed it over the illegal contractor's seal on his now bare chest, smiling.

_What? What is this?_ He was absolutely confused.

"Still think this is a dream, Gilbert-kun~?"

Then it all sunk in.

"I sincerely hope you don't think this is over with just that. We were just warming up after all~"

_Oh my god..._

~*~

The Mad Hatter couldn't help but chuckle a the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look Gilbert was giving him as the young man tensed up. He licked his lips. The boy looked absolutely delicious, flushed pink from shame, embarrassment and their earlier, highly satisfying activity. Now that he's had a taste, he wanted nothing more than to eat him up.

But that would have to wait until the skittish creature had calmed down. It wouldn't do to hurt the tense young man and wouldn't be conducive at all to what the Hatter had in mind.

_Alright. You've had your fun. Now leave,_ Break growled tersely, most displeased with his Chain despite the fact that he was just as aroused and turned on.

The Mad Hatter ignored him and laughed as Gilbert squirmed beneath him, trying to get away, which ended up with the older man wedged between his legs.

"B-Break! Get off me!" Gilbert protested despite his body's obvious enjoyment.

"Now, now, Raven. No need to be so eager~" The Chain trapped the raven-haired young man's hands above his head. "I fully intend to get us both off~"

Gilbert froze. "Break?"

The Mad Hatter smirked as he cocked his head, regarding the Nightray thoughtfully with his red-eyed gaze. "Hmm... I wonder..."

He shifted so that he was pining both of Gilbert's wrists with one hand as his gazed moved lower. "Which one should I take first?" He lightly caressed the young man's stirring member. "This? Or..."

Gilbert gave a small, undignified squeak of surprise as the older man's fingers trailed over his behind. "...this~?"

Then, the Chain suddenly pulled away, the expression on his face was one of a child being forced to decide between his two favorite toys. "I can't seem to decide~"

_Stop this. This is madness!_ Break pleaded as he tried to regain control of his body. _Gilbert doesn't-_

"Little Gil wants this, doesn't he?" the Chain cooed in response as he massaged the young man's swollen member teasingly.

"Break, I..." Gilbert choked out as the Mad Hatter continued stroking his sensitive flesh with a growing smile.

If Break had control of his body, his mouth would've gone dry at the sight of Raven, his little raven, flushed, eyes tearing up, panting, moaning, squirming, making sharp, little dirty noises as he struggled to muffle the sounds he was making. The boy was a perfect picture of an innocent being thoroughly defiled by a monster.

He didn't really care anymore whose will, whose sentiment, it was when they stoped teasing the boy, reaching up to wipe away those tears, caressing the young man's face as his lips kissed those eyelids close.

_I give up..._ Break whispered as he surrendered to the Mad Hatter's will, though he didn't feel the least bit defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert had no idea on how to react. Well, he _is_ happy that Break wanted him, so happy that he could hardly breathe. But...

"You're drunk, aren't you?" he blurted out his doubt, eliciting a sharp bark of a laugh from his boss. He suddenly felt foolish for asking.

The older man tapped a finger on Gilbert's forehead. "Gil, Gil, Gil... My foolish little seaweed head... Even if I were drunk, I wouldn't be so crass as to, as they say, 'pop your cherry,' while completely inebrated and wake up with only half-remembered memories of what surely would have been a most pleasurable experience."

Gilbert swallowed hard as the pale-haired man leaned closer.

"No, dear sweet Raven. Every deliciously sinful noise you make, the slightest hitch in your breath, every shiver of pleasure from the lightest touch... I fully intend to remember, no, _savor_ them all." Then Break gave him a wide grin. "With that said, I've decided~" Lowering his voice to a mere whisper, "_I'm definitely taking you,_" sending shivers of arousal down the young man's spine before the older man claimed his lips in a ferociously bruising kiss.

Deciding to throw logic and reasoning out the window and deal with the consequences in the morning, Gilbert finally gave in and threw himself into the kiss, tasting himself in Break's mouth, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck, pulling their bodies closer.

He could feel the other man smile into their kiss. He could care less right now of what the red-eyed man found so amusing. All that mattered right now was the tongue in his mouth, the heat of their bodies moving against each other and the hands roving over sensitive flesh.

Upon reaching the pale-haired man's pants, he tugged at it insistently, an obvious hint to what he wanted. The older man chuckled and obliged him, drawing back as Gilbert fumbled with the belt and button with shaking hands, cursing a bit as said button popped off in his haste.

The laughter this elicited from Break choked off, turning into a long, drawn out moan as Gilbert eagerly dove for his prize. Running his hands on Break's impressive length, he briefly wondered if he'd be able to do what the older man had done earlier.

But as if reading his mind, the older man slapped his hands away and quickly flipped him over. Draping himself over Gil's back, he whispered playfully into the raven-haired young man's ear, "Not yet. Let's just start with the basics first, shall we?"

"But, Break-"

Break pressed himself against the Nightray's backside, earning him a gasp of surprise, making the young man feel his hardness. "One at a time. Once we master this position, we can go through the rest at our leisure," he purred, "We have plenty of time~"

_Oh._ Gilbert blushed. _**Oh.**_ He realized that the older man was hinting at the possibility of something more than a one-time thing. He was somewhat glad for his current position. The red-eyed man wouldn't have to see the ridiculously happy and absurdly hopeful look on his face.

But soon that expression contorted into one of sensual bliss and pleasure following a gasp and long, drawn-out moan as Break pinched a nipple while his other hand closed around the Nightray's cock. The pale-haired man pressed a light kiss to his nape, murmurring his name.

The younger man was barely aware of the sound of something popping as he struggled to muffle his groans, moans and the occasional whimpers from the hand lightly going up and down his manhood. It felt so good, so good that he almost didn't feel the cold liquid dripping down his ass before a finger shallowly penetrated his entrance.

It didn't hurt, testament to the gentle care the older man was lavishing him with, despite that it was going deeper and deeper with every thrust. He just felt full, even more so when a second and a third finger joined in. By then, they had established a somewhat comfortable rhythm with Gilbert chanting the pale-haired man's name like a mantra, broken occasionally by a long whine of protest and frustration as Break brought him to the brink only to draw back and deny him release. It was maddening.

Then, he cried out in pleasure as the older man hit a spot inside him.

"Ah, that's better~" the Hatter murmurred, voice tinged with amusement and thick with lust as he hit the spot over and over, all the while withholding the release Gilbert so desperately wanted as he clawed at the sheets, crying tears of frustration and ecstacy.

"Break! Break! No more! I need-! _Please,_" the Raven contractor cried out, nearly incoherent from the sensations overwhelming his five senses, interfering with his ability to think past the hand on his cock and the fingers in his ass.

And all of a sudden, everything stopped. Gilbert collapsed onto his hands, squeezing his eyes shut, panting and body quivering with from unfulfilled lust and _need_ as Break leisurely ran soothing hands over his body.

The older man leaned onto his back, whispering, "Gilbert... This might hurt a bit... Bear with me..."

What he said barely registered in Gilbert's mind before the young man felt something bigger than a finger press against his entrance.

_No way..._ Gilbert thought, _That's not going to fit..._

Before he could voice out any misgivings or protests, a hand wrapped around his swollen member and squeezed, causing him to jerk back in response, inadvertently taking the older man's cock all the way in. His eyes widened in shock, watering with sudden tears, his body arching back, jaw dropping open, slack, in a silent scream before slumping down onto the bed, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle his hagard breathing as the red-eyed man hissed, the hand on his hip gripping hard enough to leave bruises.

It hurt but not so much as the older man's had already prepared him earlier. His response had been more of surprise and pleasure as the movement he made had not only taken all of Break's member deep inside him but also sent it brushing against that spot inside him that engulfed him in an all-consuming heat, making him want more.

He felt kisses being pressed against his trembling back. There was a slightly strained chuckle.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." A hand cupped his chin, his head was turned and lips brushed against his. "But it seemed to have worked out just fine. It's a good thing that you're such a huge masochist."

"Am not..." Gilbert protested weakly.

Break licked his nose. "Oh?" A hand pinched his nipple, causing him to gasp. "You cling desperately to a master who seems to bring nothing but trouble."

Another pinch. "You let people walk all over you without really trying to fight back."

The older man pulled back slightly and thrust back in, drawing a moan from the Nightray from the sweet friction and the feeling of fullness. "And even more, you want _**me**_, this Mad Hatter, as your lover despite knowing that I'm more than capable of hurting you."

"But you won't, you wouldn't..." Gilbert trailed off as the pale-haired man suddenly tensed with an unreadable look on his face.

But as soon as it came, it was gone, replaced by a chilling smile. "Is that so? Why don't we save this conversation for later, after we've thoroughly explored your threshold for pain?"

Gilbert gulped, not from fear but from arousal and excitement at the promise in Break's dark proposal.

"I can give you just as much pain as pleasure and believe me when I say that," the older man pulled him up until he was almost seated on top of him, accompanied by a sinfully obscene wet sound coming from where their bodies were joined together, and Break murmurred, voice laced with honeyed poison, "_**you'll be begging me for more.**_"


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert shivered and responded by turning his head to kiss the red-eyed Hatter as deeply and passionately as he could in his position. Feeling brazenly wanton, emboldened by the depth of Break's lust, his lips curled into a smile to mirror the one on the older man's face earlier. "Then why don't you make me?"

The red-eyed man growled and pushed him back down on his hands and knees and thrust into him deep and hard. "Oh, I will, my little raven~"

Break had set up a punishing pace, hitting the right spot with every thrust, setting Gilbert's senses aflame as he pushed back with just as much vigor. With his eyes squeezed shut, panting and moaning openly now, the Nightray figured that anyone who would walk in on them would be treated to quite a sight.

The adopted son of one of the Four Duke Houses eagerly letting a mere servant ride him, face flushed pink, lips parted, making wanton noises of unconcealed lust and needy desires, all the while relishing the sound of their bodies moving against each other, joined in an act that was most assuredly taboo.

"Break, more! Ah! I-I'm-!"

"Yes, that's it, Gil. Come! Come for me!"

And for the second time that night, Gilbert surrendered to the force of his orgasm, coming onto his pristine white sheets, screaming as Break thrust deep and came.

Gilbert fell forward. It was as if his arms had turned to jelly. He couldn't support his own weight, as well as that of the older man, who was panting in his ear.

He didn't even have any strength to protest when Break pulled out and settled beside him, leaving him with an empty, lonely feeling before the Hatter pulled him close as they both struggled to catch their breaths.

It was another few minutes before their breathing calmed with them resting comfortably in each other's arms. That was until...

Break's hands decided to settle themselves on his backside, stroking and caresssing...

Turning red, Gilbert exclaimed, "Break! What-?!"

That mischievous smile from earlier was back. "I do seem to recall saying something about pushing your limits, dear Raven."

The Nightray stared at the older man for a moment before stammering, "B-But Break-"

Completely ignoring his protest, Break continued, "Well, the night is still young... I hope you're up for round two~"

"Oi! Break, listen to me when I'm- No, wait a minute! Don't touch- Ah! _**BREAK!**_"

~*~

Break was extremely relieved by the earliness of the hour as he snuck out of Gilbert's room after a night of very satisfying lovemaking. "I hope you're satisfied now, Mad Hatter."

_Kufufu~ For now, dear Xerxes~_

The pale-haired man's eye twitched. He was beginning to think that he made a mistake in contracting a Chain that's an absolute-

"Perv," Break muttered, earning the Mad Hatter's laughter, echoing in his head.

_Look on the bright side, at least you'll have something good to look forward to this morning~_

The older man chuckled. The Mad Hatter was right. Seeing Gilbert later was going to make for a very interesting morning.


	6. Omake

Gilbert staggered, well, more like limped his way down the empty corridor, grasping at the walls for support as he silently cursed Break to the deepest, darkest pits of the Abyss.

He had woken up completely and utterly content after a night of seemingly endless pleasure. That was until he got up and promptly fell down, realizing belatedly that there are just some things that you don't overdo on your first time. His sore bottom was proof of that.

Make no mistake, he had enjoyed every moment of Break's lustful attention but...

"Damn clown... Didn't even... have the decency to hold back... I'll kill him..." Even talking was difficult. He briefly wondered how he was going to face the others this morning in the state he was in. The thought of the most likely ensuing embarrassment made Gilbert want to scream in frustration. _One of these days, I'm going to get him back for this... I'm gonna jump the bastard. See how he likes it..._

Deep in his mind, Raven chuckled, _That can be arranged, my young Contractor~_

End?

-----

Author's note: *bows* Thank you for reading. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
